Devices of that kind are generally known in the prior art, for example, from WO 2012/172648 A1 and German Patent Applications DE 10 2009 051 932 A1, DE 10 2007 045 202 A1 and DE 10 2008 039 244 A1. In concrete terms, these specifications disclose a coating container filled with a liquid coating material. For coating, the metal strip is conducted through the container with the coating material. After leaving the coating container the material strip runs through a blower or a nozzle, which is arranged above the coating container, for blowing off excess parts of the still-liquid coating material adhering to the surface of the metal strip. Arranged above the blower is an electromagnetic stabilizer, which is supported by the blower and which is also called dynamic electromagnetic coating optimizer (DEMCO), for stabilizing the strip after leaving the coating container and the blower. The electromagnetic stabilizer generates electromagnetic forces, with the help of which the metal strip is kept centrally in a center plane of the overall device; oscillation of the metal strip during transit of, in particular, the blower is in this way at least reduced.
However, in these described constructions in reality there is the disadvantage—apart from in the case of the construction according to DE 10 2008 039 244 A1—that the electromagnetic stabilizer is arranged quite far above the blower. This is disadvantageous insofar as the stabilizing effect, which is exerted by the stabilizer, on the metal strip acts only to a limited extent at the blower. Moreover, the forces which are to be generated by the stabilizer and which are necessary in order to stabilize the metal strip in the region of the distant blower are comparatively large in the prior art. Accordingly, energy consumption for operating the stabilizer is also comparatively high. Finally, it is disadvantageous that the stabilizer is arranged above the nozzle support or the cross member, since as a consequence access to the metal strip in the region of the nozzle support is significantly hampered.
The invention has the object of improving a known device for treating a metal strip in such a way that access to the metal strip in the region of the nozzle support is significantly eased.